Say It Again When You're Sober
by Chrmdpoet
Summary: She wouldn't hold out forever. Her heart had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written for one of my tumblr prompts, and more was requested so I ended up adding new chapters. They will all be fairly short because they are written as drabbles prompted on my tumblr when I get new requests. I hope you all enjoy. Take care, XO-Chrmdpoet**

Say It Again When You're Sober

Tamsin pursed her lips when the eight ball slammed into the corner pocket and Bo gloated without even saying a word. "One more, Succubus," Tamsin challenged, and Bo laughed.

"You've already lost twice, Tammy." Bo rubbed it in. "You sure you wanna lose a third time."

Tamsin chuckled and started racking the balls for a third round. "Watch your back," she teased. "I might just go full Valkyrie on you, mid-game, and make you lose all your shots."

"Full Valkyrie, huh?" Bo countered, leaning on her cue. "Sounds kinky."

Tamsin laughed. "Darker than it sounds," she said. She slipped around Bo then, her chest brushing across the Succubus's back, and leaned in to whisper, "But then maybe you like it dark," before lining up to break.

Bo smirked and shook her head. She loved seeing Tamsin like this, light and playful, teasing. It was a refreshing sight given all the sorrow that once adorned the Valkyrie, weighing her down with every breath. Something in Tamsin had changed, and Bo suspected it had to do with the evolution of their relationship.

They had grown closer throughout the many trials they weathered together, and the closer they grew, the lighter Tamsin seemed to become. Bo knew the Valkyrie had feelings for her, rich, deep feelings that sang in her every glance, but she also knew that Tamsin thought her unaware. The Valkyrie joked and teased and flirted, but she never made a pass, and Bo found it sweet and touching and sometimes sexy as hell.

She harbored feelings of her own for Tamsin, of course, but she had yet to make the Valkyrie aware of them. She didn't want to lose this, this teasing unburdened Tamsin that felt she had nothing to lose and nothing to gain, so she just let it all hang out and had fun. Bo loved her like this—carefree and wild, and she wanted it to last.

She wouldn't hold out forever, though. Her heart had other plans.

"Your shot," Tamsin called, shaking Bo from her thoughts.

Bo strutted over to get into position, feeling Tamsin's eyes on her every step of the way. "Ready to get owned _again_, Valkyrie lips?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "All talk, Bo. Where's the action?"

"Tamsin," Bo chuckled, the cue dancing between her fingers, "are you doubting my skills?"

"Is it hurting your feelings?" Tamsin teased. She puckered her lips and pouted. "Poor little Succubus. Someone's not fawning over how well she plays with a stick and balls. Boo hoo."

"Hey!" Bo laughed and pointed to the nearest pocket with her cue. "I think I've proven I can master the _holes_ too." She winked at Tamsin then and reveled in the heat that flooded the Valkyrie's face.

"Faedies, _please_," Kenzi called from the bar, "these pool puns are getting out of control!"

"Yeah, Bo," Tamsin drawled, moving to take her next shot. "Watch your words."

"Watch your ass," Bo countered, laughing as she bumped her hip against Tamsin's, nearly ruining the Valkyrie's shot.

"Rather watch yours," Tamsin sing-songed, and Bo felt her stomach flip.

Tamsin grinned at her and Bo thought she could live on the joy in that smile, on the devotion in those light eyes every time Tamsin looked at her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

She bit her lip as her heart swelled in her chest. Yeah, she definitely wasn't going to be able to hold out for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"It's time to get our drank on!" Kenzi sang as she and Tamsin carried an excessive amount of booze into the kitchen.

"Christ Kenzi," Bo laughed as she looked at all the bottles. "There's only three of us. This is enough booze to knock out a small town."

"Yeah, well, Tam Tam's got three livers, so it's really more like six people," Kenzi argued. "Gots to be prepared."

Bo gaped. "You have _three _livers?!" she asked, slipping onto the barstool next to where Tamsin stood.

Tamsin chuckled and shook her head. "No," she said, "just a Moms who likes to exaggerate and _one_ really badass liver."

Bo laughed out loud. "Too bad the rest of you isn't badass to match," she teased, and Tamsin glared at her.

"Oh yeah?" the Valkyrie challenged. She set the bottles she carried down on the table and slipped around behind Bo's back.

Bo shivered, biting her lip and avoiding Kenzi's knowing gaze, as Tamsin's warm body pressed against her back and then the Valkyrie's breath puffed across the back of her ear.

"I bet I could whip _your _ass into shape," Tamsin whispered. She then stepped around Bo to pull out several glasses of various sizes for Kenzi. "But then," she teased, arching a brow at Bo and smirking, "seeing as you're a Succubus, I'm guessing you _like_ having your ass whipped."

Bo felt a rush of heat spill through her gut as she shook her head and laughed.

"I can, unfortunately, attest that she does," Kenzi chimed. "Thin walls."

Bo laughed again. "Sorry Kenz, but a girl's got to have some fun."

"A girl's got to have a drink!" Kenzi countered. She mixed a drink quickly and passed it to Bo. "Succubus Sunrise for my bestie."

"What's in it?" Bo asked, having not paid attention to Kenzi's mixing.

Kenzi waggled her eyebrows and shook her hips as she sang, "Things to make you say 'Mm'!" She then mixed up another drink and passed it to Tamsin.

"Does this one have a name too?" Tamsin asked.

"Um, let's call that one the Winged Warrior," Kenzi told her, bobbing her head to imaginary music as she started mixing her own drink. "Winged Warrior for my baby."

Tamsin frowned. "I'm an adult."

"You'll always be my baby," Kenzi joked, reaching up to pinch Tamsin's cheek.

Tamsin rolled her eyes but laughed. "So what?" she blurted. "I can't have a Succubus Sunrise?"

Bo grinned around the lip of her glass. "Is that what you want?" she teased.

Tamsin smirked and swallowed a gulp of her own drink. "Maybe," she replied, shrugging a shoulder. "Then again, this Winged Warrior is really hitting the spot."

"I might have to try it," Bo told her, and Tamsin couldn't help the small grin that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

_If only_, she thought.

"Ladies, put your freak on hold until at least your third drink," Kenzi told them, glancing back and forth between the two as she lined up six shot glasses. "Tammers, pass me the limes."

Tamsin passed over the bag of limes they had picked up and watched as Kenzi sliced them for tequila shots. She glanced to Bo and was surprised to find the Succubus's eyes still on her. She arched a brow at Bo, and Bo merely arched hers in return.

Kenzi slid them two shots of tequila each and held her own at the ready. "All right," she said, "first one to tipsy town is a succu-bust!" She tapped her shot glass against the table and then slammed it back before moving to the second one, slamming it just as quickly, and then popping a lime slice into her mouth.

Tamsin and Bo followed her lead, and when Kenzi moved to pour new shots, Bo leaned across the table and nudged Tamsin's shoulder with her own. "Two down," she said, "and I don't feel a thing."

"Is that a challenge?" Tamsin asked.

"If you think you're up for it," Bo replied, and Tamsin chuckled hotly.

"What do I get if I win?"

Bo held her gaze. "What do you want?"

"_I _want you both to stop eating each other with your eyes," Kenzi interjected, "and pay more attention to the lovely human over here who is pouring all your drinks."

Tamsin and Bo held one another's gazes only a moment longer before turning their attention back to Kenzi, but Bo's stomach never settled. Her thighs remained clamped.

She could not stop thinking about Tamsin, loving the heat between them and the Valkyrie's carefree flirting. It made her heart race in ways she barely understood but reveled in nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bo's vision blurred and her feet stumbled beneath her as she made her way toward the stairs. She passed the couch where Kenzi was passed out, bottle of booze cradled against her chest and limbs hanging off at random angles. She smiled as she passed her, tripping over her own feet with every other step.

"Whoa," she mumbled, catching herself on the wall at the base of the stairs. She stood for a moment, trying to regain her balance, before attempting to climb upstairs to get to her bed. She tripped on the second step and yelped as she went down but jerked back just before hitting the stairs as an arm swept around her middle and pulled her upright and against a warm body.

"Whoa there, Succubus," Tamsin breathed against Bo's cheek, and Bo reveled in the hot press of Tamsin's chest against her back, in the scent of alcohol decorating her breath, and in the hand gripping her like Tamsin never wanted to let her go. "Looks like someone is a little Succu-sloshed."

Tamsin laughed at her own little joke, and Bo bit her lip.

"That was cute," she slurred, and Tamsin snorted.

"Valkyries aren't cute," she countered, and Bo wondered how Tamsin was even still standing or speaking clear sentences, because Bo felt like her head was about to pop off her neck and float away.

"Well, this one is," Bo said, grinning and reaching back to tickle under Tamsin's chin.

"Holy Odin, Bo," Tamsin laughed. "You are so drunk."

"And you are _so _…" Bo tried to arch a brow at Tamsin but the damn thing would not cooperate in her drunken state. She tried to look seductive, something she mastered even in her sleep but apparently not in a thoroughly intoxicated state. She settled for moaning out a hard "unh", and hoped Tamsin would get the picture.

"Yeah," Tamsin countered. "Say that to me again when you're sober." She tried to steer Bo up the stairs but gave up after a few failed attempts and simply bent, hooked an arm under Bo's knees, and carried the Succubus bridal style up the stairs and to her bed. She carefully set Bo on the bed, and tried not to be drawn into the way Bo's eyes raked the length of her body.

"You should sleep," Tamsin told her. "I'll get you some water."

Bo grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Wait, Tamsin," she said, tugging on her hand. "Stay with me."

Tamsin was sucked in before she could stop it, Bo's hands slipping around her neck, drawing her in, in, in.

Bo's stomach clenched at the first press of their lips, hot and far too fast. She pressed harder, moaning against Tamsin's soft mouth, before the Valkyrie gently pushed her back.

"What's wrong?" Bo slurred, and Tamsin shook her head, hands wrapping tenderly around Bo's wrists.

"I don't want to be your drunken booty call, Bo," Tamsin told her, sighing. She pushed to her feet again. "I'll get you some water and then you should sleep."

Bo's heart ached in her chest. Her stomach roared in protest. The sorrow adorning Tamsin's voice and eyes was too much, too much.

"You're not just a booty call," Bo called after her, and Tamsin stopped in the doorway, slightly blurry but clear enough for Bo to hold focus on her. "You're not."

Tamsin sighed and shook her head. "Like I said, Bo," she whispered, "say it again when you're sober."

Bo felt her heart shoot up her throat and stick at the back of her mouth. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "_You _say it when I'm sober, when we both are!" she countered, unsure of where the outburst even came from, but she had no filter to hold it back and in that moment, she honestly didn't care. All she knew was that her heart ached and her body burned and both were because of this one infuriating, beautiful woman.

"What?" Tamsin snapped, walking back toward the bed.

"_You_ tell me, Tamsin," Bo replied as she began to yank off articles of clothing, unfazed by an audience. "_Tell _me."

Tamsin stood gaping at her, and Bo saw the realization begin to dawn on the Valkyrie, and then there was nothing but fear in those light eyes.

Bo saw it even through the haze of intoxication. She took a deep breath and let it out in a soured sigh. She kicked off her pants so that she was finally entirely nude before slipping between her sheets. "I'll be waiting," she said before closing her eyes and listening to the sounds of Tamsin swallow and linger and then finally shuffle out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When Bo emerged downstairs, Tamsin and Kenzi were seated at the kitchen table crunching on two bowls of cereal. Kenzi's hair was wild and tangled, her eyeliner was smudged around her eyes, and her body was clad in a loose t-shirt and tiny shorts. Tamsin's massive sweater hung loosely off one shoulder, her hair was as fine as ever and hanging around her face, and her feet were snugly wrapped in fuzzy socks Bo recognized as her own.

Bo rubbed at her eyes and pressed a hand to her stomach through her silk robe. She hated the way it rolled and lurched, protesting the mere thought of breakfast.

"Morning Bo-bo," Kenzi mumbled around a mouthful of cereal. "Hungover?"

"Ugh," was Bo's only reply as she rubbed her stomach again and started making coffee. She glanced to Tamsin when she noticed how quiet the Valkyrie was, but all she saw was a wave of blonde hair and eyes fixed on the table. Tamsin's head was ducked over her bowl as she ate, like she was avoiding Bo's gaze.

"You hungover, Tamsin?" Bo asked, and Tamsin just shook her head.

"Hungry," Tamsin muttered around a spoonful of cereal, and Bo frowned. She could sense that Tamsin was upset but she wasn't sure why.

"Succu-starving," Kenzi laughed. She popped another spoonful of cereal into her mouth and crunched loudly as she said, "Have you guys ever realized how often we add 'succu' to things?"

"Yeah," Tamsin grumbled. "Succu-stupid."

"Tammers!" Kenzi gasped. "I am succu-shocked!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Kenzi shook her head. "I think what you _meant _to say," she continued, "was that it is succu-_wonderful_."

Tamsin chuckled and accidentally dribbled milk down her chin. "That was weak," she teased, wiping at her chin.

"So is your ability to keep your milk in your mouth," Bo teased, and Tamsin glared.

"Yeah, and besides, I just woke up," Kenzi defended. "I'm not warmed up."

"Succu-_so_?" Tamsin joked, and Kenzi cackled.

When Bo let out a hard laugh as well and dropped onto the stool beside Tamsin, the Valkyrie's own laughter choked and died in her throat. She dropped her head back over her cereal and shoved a massive spoonful into her mouth. "Anyway," she mumbled, words muffled, "it's still lame."

"And yet _you _do it all the time too," Bo countered, nudging Tamsin with her elbow. She expected Tamsin to nudge her back or turn and grin at her but the Valkyrie only shrugged.

"Guess I'm lame," Tamsin sighed.

"Okay, Tammers," Kenzi cut in, "who peed in your cheerios? You've been a grouch-yrie all morning." She laughed and added, "See what I did there?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "We're eating Cap'n Crunch," she drawled, "and nothing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong?" Bo asked. "Or you don't want to talk about it?"

Tamsin said nothing, so Bo knew it was the latter.

"_Oooooh_," Kenzi sang. "So it's a succu-_secret_?"

Tamsin flicked her spoon in Kenzi's direction, sending a spray of milk and crunch berries flying through the air. She and Bo both laughed when Kenzi squeaked and ducked, only to have most of the cereal land on the top of her head.

"This is the thanks I get for raising you like you were my own?!" Kenzi shrieked. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Maybe it was the twerking," Bo offered, grinning as she blew at her coffee to cool it.

"Or the drinking," Tamsin added, and Kenzi pointed a finger at her.

"Hey!" she snapped. "I never let you touch a drop until you had the body of someone of age!"

Tamsin snorted. "And the mentality of a tween."

"Looks matter," Kenzi replied, flicking a crunch berry out of her hair. "Never let anyone tell you different, Tammers."

"At least I don't get hangovers," Tamsin said and then pointed to Bo, "unlike this one."

"She usually doesn't," Kenzi told her, "but then she usually has someone around to suck face with."

Bo laughed and sipped at her coffee. "Chi is like instant sobriety."

"Only for you," Kenzi countered, "and you know, other sucker Fae."

"Sucker Fae," Tamsin snorted. "That's the best."

"Thank you," Kenzi chimed, grinning. She slurped down the remaining milk in her bowl and then smacked her lips. "So, who's up for shots later tonight?"

Tamsin shrugged but Bo groaned. "Ugh, Kenzi," the Succubus grumbled, "no. I'm still half-drunk. I don't even remember how I got to bed last night."

Tamsin's head snapped up at that. "You don't?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Bo arched a brow at her, confused by Tamsin's shocked expression. "_Should _I?" Guilt started to roar in Bo's gut. She suddenly had a feeling that something happened, something she likely _should _remember but didn't.

But then Tamsin let out a sigh of relief and shook her head. "Nope," she replied. "I mean, I don't know."

Bo was surprised to see a smile start to pull at the Valkyrie's lips but her surprise and suspicion gave way to joy when Tamsin then nudged her with her elbow and said, "Sure you don't wanna do shots tonight because you're afraid I'll whip your ass again?"

Bo bit her lip and shook her head. "I thought we already established that I have no problem with whipping."

Kenzi sighed. "Here we go again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bo slipped her fingers along the edge of the sealed entry and groaned as she pulled at heavy stone. It didn't budge. She growled and threw her hands up. "How the hell do I get in?"

She startled when a throat cleared from behind her, and Bo whirled around to see Tamsin leaning against the far wall, arms crossed over her chest, sword strapped to her waist, and smirking as she watched Bo's failed attempts at gaining entry to the hidden chamber.

"Lookie, lookie, it's the rookie," Tamsin sang, enjoying Bo's frustration far too much.

Bo rolled her eyes, though her heart flipped at the mere sight of the Valkyrie. Tamsin had yet to admit or even express her feelings and Bo wasn't going to push her. Of course, the constant flirting and the steam practically rolling off of them any time they were in the same room was fun and sexy and satisfying in a way, but Bo craved more. She wanted to touch Tamsin, wanted Tamsin to touch her.

As much as she loved Tamsin like this, Bo was ready for the Valkyrie to close the gap. She was ready for more, and she hoped that by reciprocating Tamsin's feelings, the Valkyrie might just be happy enough to maintain this carefree, gorgeous, wild attitude even after they came together.

"Oh great," Bo drawled playfully. "Officer Smartass. You're just in time."

Tamsin grinned. "Just in time to watch you crash and burn, it seems."

"Think you can do better?" Bo challenged.

Tamsin chuckled and arched a brow. "You could always try the magic word, Bo."

Bo rolled her eyes again but sighed and asked, "Please?"

Tamsin laughed and sauntered forward. "No, Bo," she said, "I mean the actual magic word for entry."

She placed her hand atop the rock wall, leaned forward, and whispered something against the cold stone in a language Bo didn't understand. A moment later, the stone began to shift and move until it revealed a rounded tunnel descending into an underground chamber.

Bo gaped at Tamsin when the Valkyrie turned and smirked. "How did you ...?"

Tamsin sighed. "I came prepared, Bo, because a certain Succubus likes to charge in blindly and figure things out on the fly."

Bo pursed her lips. "It's worked for me so far," she defended. "How did you even know I'd be here?"

"Kenzi," Tamsin told her, shrugging. "Plus, this is my case, so I was on my way anyway."

Bo shifted toward the open tunnel and motioned for Tamsin to follow. "Okay," she said, "let's go then."

"Whoa there, hot-pants," Tamsin said, pulling Bo back by the arm. "Not so fast."

"Why?" Bo asked. "You think I can't handle it?"

"You couldn't even get the door open," Tamsin teased and Bo chuckled and pushed her arm, "and even if you had, you wouldn't have survived two seconds down there considering you don't even know what's_actually _down there."

"And you do?" Bo challenged.

"It's a gorgon," Tamsin told her, "and an old one by the looks of this tunnel, which means, you're lucky as hell I showed up."

Bo's face scrunched. "What the Fae is a gorgon?"

"Medusa ring any bells?" Tamsin tried and understanding dawned on the Succubus's features. Tamsin nodded. "Yeah, exactly." She shoved a tiny vial of blue liquid at Bo. "So drink this."

"What is it?" Bo asked, holding it up.

Tamsin pulled out another small vial and slammed hers back like a shot, shaking her head and gagging, but choking it down. "It's a potion," she told Bo, "to keep you from turning into a succu-statue."

Bo shrugged and drank the potion, choking on the bitter taste. "Ugh, god," she said once she swallowed. "They run out of strawberry at the potion emporium?"

Tamsin chuckled and shook her head. "Ready to do this?"

"I'm ready if you are," Bo replied and turned toward the tunnel entrance once more, but before she could take another step, Tamsin moved in front of her.

They locked gazes as Tamsin wrapped her hand around Bo's wrist and whispered, "Stay close to me, Bo."

Bo heard the plea in Tamsin's command and it clutched at her heart. She nodded, and Tamsin returned the gesture before leading them down into the tunnel.

When they passed a startlingly large snake skin with a head shaped like a woman's, Bo jumped and Tamsin clapped a hand over the Succubus's mouth before she could shriek. Bo relaxed in Tamsin's hold when the Valkyrie pressed close to her body and whispered, "Relax. It's just a skin. You'll alert her if you're not quiet."

Bo let out a long breath through her nose and nodded against Tamsin's palm. When Tamsin let her loose, she whispered, "It just caught me off guard."

"You don't like snakes?" Tamsin asked, grinning at the Succubus, one arm still wrapped around Bo's waist.

"One-eyed snakes, maybe," Bo whispered, and Tamsin's face scrunched.

"Ew Bo, really?" she hissed, and Bo fought back a laugh. She wrapped her arms around Tamsin's waist and reveled in Tamsin's soft gasp and warm body melting against hers.

"I like you better," Bo whispered, and Tamsin grinned and shifted toward her. Bo could have sworn the Valkyrie was leaning in for a kiss when something shifted behind the blonde.

Tamsin jerked out of Bo's arms and whipped around, shoving the Succubus behind her. She lowered into a crouch and whispered, "She's close."

"How do we kill her?" Bo whispered.

Tamsin quietly pulled her sword from its hilt, her eyes hard and determined. "I guess we'll find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tamsin pressed one hand to the cold stone wall of the tunnel as she slinked along it and the other remained gripped around her sword. She could feel Bo's breath at the back of her neck, the brunette's hand pressed to her back as they inched along.

"Where is she?" Bo hissed.

Tamsin's eyes strained to see, as the lower they descended, the darker it became. She could hear the soft grinding sound of the gorgon slithering along the stone floor in the near distance, but she had no clue how large the great Fae was or where exactly she lingered. The only thing she _did _know was that the gorgon was well aware that they were there.

"I don't know," Tamsin whispered. "Just stay close."

"I'm as close as I can get without riding piggyback, Tamsin," Bo replied, and Tamsin had to stop herself from snorting or, you know, telling Bo to just go ahead and climb on.

Instead, she let out a quiet, breathy laugh and said, "I don't give free rides."

Bo poked her side from behind and teased, "Well, is there a coin slot where I can insert my quarter?"

Just as Tamsin was about to reply, she felt the whooshing breeze of swift motion whip over her face. She grabbed Bo and slammed her against the stone wall, pressing both their bodies as close to the wall as possible just as the massive scaly tale of the gorgon slammed down with unforgiving force in the precise spot where they had both been standing.

"Shit!" Bo hissed as dust and dirt flew off the floor with the impact and dusted their clothes. She coughed as she was jerked forward again by the woman now breathing heavily beside her.

"Jump!" Tamsin commanded.

"What?"

"JUMP!"

Bo did as she was told, and they both jumped over the gorgon's tail, Tamsin never letting go of Bo's hand. She sprinted forward in the tunnel where it opened up into a massive hollow cavern, and as soon as they entered that portion of the gorgon's lair, torches sprung to life on the walls, providing a bright glow to see by.

"Oh holy-" Bo breathed as the gorgon finally came into view.

"Yeah," Tamsin said, swallowing thickly.

The gorgon was larger than either could have anticipated, her massive snake-like body stretching out long enough to pile atop itself in places. Her snake flesh was a sickly green color, reflecting in some places, and it stretched up until it morphed into human flesh, though still the same sickly green color, large bare breasts, long lanky arms with vicious claws, and a woman's face that was somehow both shockingly beautiful and terrifying. Small hissing snakes spread out from her head like wild hair, each with its own set of gleaming emerald eyes and flicking red tongues, and the gorgon's own bright emerald eyes seemed to bore into their souls as she rose over them, baring vicious fangs dripping with an amber venom.

Bits of old skin littered the floor along with small, scattered piles of bones, and a few stone statues of people and animals that Bo didn't even want to think about, because they certainly weren't someone's art. They were real, living creatures, hardened into stone by the gorgon's power. It made her stomach lurch and her skin crawl.

The gorgon looked at them, head undulating in the air, and they both could see her confusion as they stood before her, looking into her eyes but remaining soft and pliant. Thank Fae for those potions.

Anger flashed in the gorgon's emerald eyes, and Tamsin could see the Under-Fae's body coiling up, tensing, preparing to strike.

They were safe from her power, but not from her strength or her venom, both of which Tamsin knew to be deadly.

"We have to split," Tamsin said quickly and then shoved her sword into Bo's hands. "I'll distract her," she hissed, "and then you strike. Go for the head. It's our best shot."

Bo's heart raced as Tamsin then shoved away from her and sprinted across the cavern, weaponless. Her motion alone drew the gorgon to her, and fear spiked in Bo's cells as she saw the massive serpent woman turn toward Tamsin and move to follow. She took the opportunity, though, to sprint behind the gorgon as quietly as she could and as close the back of her head as possible without giving herself away.

Tamsin drew the gorgon toward a far corner of the cavern and then whirled around to face her. "All right, big girl," she hissed, her face sinking into darkness. Her black, hollow eyes zeroed in on the gorgon and locked with green as she used her powers to draw the gorgon in and confuse her. "You don't want to attack. You aren't hungry. You're still full from your last meal. You'd rather sleep. You're getting drowsy. Your head feels heavy. You're drooping. You're falling."

A shiver ran down Bo's spine as Tamsin's voice grew dark and commanding, and she couldn't deny that she found it hot as hell. She shook her head to pull her focus back to the moment and readied the sword in her hand as she inched a bit nearer to the gorgon.

The gorgon's head bobbed lazily, emerald eyes blinking heavily.

"That's right," Tamsin hissed, hoping the gorgon would go down soon. This powerful a Fae required a lot of energy to command. She could see Bo just behind the gorgon, waiting for the great snake woman's head to dip low enough to access. "You're falling deeper and deeper into sleep."

Bo crept forward just another inch as the gorgon's lazy head swooped down toward the floor, and then she sprung. Bo leapt forward with the sword and slammed it down as hard as she could, aiming for the gorgon's neck. She was surprised when the sword sliced easily through and sent the gorgon's head tumbling to the stone floor, her snake body collapsing behind Bo.

The gorgon's head rolled across the floor toward Tamsin, who propped her foot up on the snake-covered skull and smiled, face returning to normal, despite the exhaustion now seeping into her. "Well," she said, clapping her hands together, "that was easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah," Bo laughed, "thanks to your Valkyrie face."

"It comes in handy," Tamsin replied, kicking the head away from her and walking tiredly over to Bo.

Bo grinned and nudged the Valkyrie's side. "But seriously," she said, "I'm glad you came. I couldn't have done it without you."

Tamsin chewed her bottom lip around a smile as she ducked her head, and Bo's chest ached with how endearing she found the sight to be. They glanced at one another as they made their way back toward the tunnel, Tamsin wrenching one of the torches off the wall to light their way. "Yeah, well," Tamsin sighed after several long moments, "I'm just glad you didn't die or something."

Bo laughed, but then she was completely caught off guard when Tamsin suddenly whipped around in front of her, scooped Bo up with one arm while the other held the torch, and jerked the Succubus in until their chests pressed together and their breath mingled.

"Tamsin," Bo said breathlessly, pulse suddenly pounding in her chest and in her neck and in her ears and between her legs. Tamsin's eyes were alight with the same love and affection Bo always saw there when the Valkyrie looked at her, but there was also a hard edge of determination that made Bo's spine tingle and her flesh warm.

Tamsin nudged the tip of Bo's nose with her own as she hotly whispered, "I should've done this sooner," and swallowed Bo's moan of approval in a searing kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Apologies for the wait. Life and technical difficulties and all of that. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Seven

Bo smiled into the kiss as Tamsin pulled her closer, devoured her in the heat of the moment. Her body hummed with the electric friction sparking between them as their lips slipped and slid together, tongues darting out timidly and then with purpose. Bo chuckled against Tamsin's teeth when the Valkyrie dropped the torch and wrapped both arms fully around her.

Tamsin said nothing, only smiling into the kiss and pressing harder, deeper. She let out the softest moan, the sound vibrating low in her throat and then slithering up through her lips, when Bo's hands came up and slipped into her hair. Nails scratched lightly at her scalp and Tamsin felt the sensation like ripples of want soaring across every inch of her body.

This moment was long overdue.

Their kissing quickly grew feverish, heat sparking into flames, and Bo pushed Tamsin's body to the side though remained pressed against her. She guided the Valkyrie in the direction of the rounded stone wall nearby, something to press her against. Bo's hands dropped down to the hem of Tamsin's shirt beneath her jacket and slipped under as they moved, and Tamsin's hands trailed up and around to cup Bo's breasts over her shirt.

Before they could make it to the wall, though, Tamsin tripped over something and went down before Bo could catch her. She yelped as she tumbled backward, pulling the Succubus down with her, and they landed with a loud crunching sound on the dirty floor of the stone tunnel.

Tamsin let out a hard 'oof' as her back smacked against the floor through a rough, crunchy layer of what she now realized was one of the gorgon's old skins, and Bo grunted out a similar sound when she landed in a pile on top of the Valkyrie.

They clutched onto one another, groaning from the fall, and then the sound grew and evolved until they were both roaring with laughter. The sounds of their laughter blended together and bounced around the stone tunnel in loud, lingering echoes, and both women reveled in it.

Lifting her head slowly to look at the woman on top of her, Tamsin could just make out Bo's features in the flickering glow of the torch still burning on the ground nearby. Bo's dark eyes seemed to almost glitter in the soft light, and the warmth of her body pressed against Tamsin's made the Valkyrie's throat tight and her heart stammer in her chest. Her laughter slowly withered into silence as she stared up at Bo and let the moment rob her of breath.

"Gods, you're beautiful," Tamsin choked out without thinking. She blushed as soon as she realized what she had said, and she was thankful that the orange glow of the torch flame likely covered the color of her cheeks.

Bo's breath hitched in her throat at the words, her own laughter dying off, and she stilled on top of Tamsin. She looked down at the woman beneath her, Tamsin's face haloed by a now-tangled nest of soft blonde hair that had come loose and glowed yellow in the flickering torch light. Bo felt her chest constrict and her stomach flip at the affection in Tamsin's eyes, the sincerity, the devotion. That gentle gaze pulled her in and made her want to drown in it.

Bo said nothing for a long moment, simply staring down at Tamsin with her lips parted and glistening with the lingering moisture of their kiss, and the Valkyrie's heart began to race. She cleared her throat, preparing to divert Bo's attention away from her remark with some lame comment about how they should probably get out of there or about snake skins ruining the mood, or basically anything that would make her feel less in the spotlight and more in the cool comfort of the dark and unseen again.

Before she could say anything, though, Bo's lips slowly stretched into a soft smile. Her eyes warmed further in the torch light. The Succubus said nothing as she then leaned down and pressed her lips to Tamsin's in a whisper of a kiss. It was soft, gentle, barely there, but Tamsin felt it all the way down to her toes.

They kissed slow and deep, Bo's hair dangling and tickling over Tamsin's cheeks and Tamsin's hands rubbing gently up and down the length of Bo's back. When it ended in two final firm presses of lips and a mutual soft sigh, Tamsin tucked Bo's hair behind her ear and smiled up at her. "We're not gonna get it on in a dirty pile of old skin, are we?" she teased in a playful whisper, and Bo let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Definitely not," Bo chuckled and then pushed herself up off of Tamsin with a grunt. She held out a hand for the Valkyrie. "Come on."

Tamsin took Bo's hand and let the Succubus help pull her up and onto her feet again. She watched as Bo then bent to grab the still-burning torch that she had earlier discarded, and then Bo turned and smiled at her while tilting her head toward the distant light at the end of the tunnel.

When they finally made it back out of the gorgon's lair, both blinking to adjust to the harsh light of day, Bo was finally able to see the exhaustion etched into Tamsin's face and body. Her shoulders drooped just a bit and her skin was slightly paler than usual. Casting doubt on such an old, powerful under-Fae had taken a lot out of the Valkyrie.

"You need to rest," Bo told her, and Tamsin chuckled.

"Is that your way of inviting me into your bed?" the Valkyrie teased, and Bo smiled to the point that her cheeks hurt.

"Maybe," she admitted. "I don't hear you objecting."

Tamsin took a deep breath to steady the fluttering in her stomach. It didn't help. She licked her lips and ducked her head a bit as she said, "No … you don't."

Bo walked backwards in the direction of her parked car and crooked a finger at Tamsin, motioning for her to follow. She did.

Tamsin didn't even care about leaving her truck behind. She could retrieve it later. She could leave it there forever for all she cared, because the only things that really mattered in that moment were the curve of Bo's smile, the beckoning flick of her finger, and the curl in Tamsin's gut that told her she would follow that damn Succubus anywhere.


End file.
